Strategies, tips, and tricks
This page is about strategies, tips, and tricks. If you're interested in posting your LINE ID to this wiki and adding each other, please click here. :New to this game? Maximize your coins and crystals on Beginner's Guide to Cookie Run. Beginner's Guide When you first start the game, you'll only have 10,000 and 1. Your starter cookie will be Brave Cookie, and your starter pet will be Drop of Choco. Cookies What are cookies? Cookies are the playable characters that you control in the game. Each cookie has a distinct ability that will affect gameplay. Cookies are ranked from C grade to S grade. S grade cookies have generally better abilities than those of the lower grades. Each cookie is available to purchase with Crystals at the start of the game, but if you complete a certain goal, the cookie can be bought with coins. Players are advised to buy cookies with coins, with the exception of Angel Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. Pets Pets are the small creatures that tag behind the cookie during your run. Similarly to cookies, pets have their own abilities, and are ranked from C grade to S grade. However, pets cannot be bought with coins. They can only be hatched from Eggs or found in Pets Lucky Draw. When a certain pet is used with a specific cookie, the cookie will receive a special bonus, which is highlighted under the cookie. Hatching Pets Only hatch Extra Rare Eggs, as pets from other eggs can be found in Pets Lucky Draw. Pets will be randomly drawn from the egg, and repeated pets may appear. To prevent getting the same pet twice, fully upgrade all pets that can be hatched from the egg before buying the egg again. Treasures Treasures are objects that can further aid gameplay. They can be found randomly in treasure chests. Like pets and cookies, treasures have ranks. Treasures can be upgraded and evolved to improve their effects. At first, you'll only have one treasure slot, but if you complete the goals, you can unlock the other two slots. Do not use Crystals to open the other two slots! Upgrading Treasures Treasures may be upgraded in the 'Upgrade Treasures' section of the Treasures menu. A treasure's highest level is 9. Different treasure ranks have different upgrade prices and chances of failing. S-rank treasures are notorious for repeatedly failing treasure upgrades, especially in the last few levels. For the first 3 levels, upgrades will not fail, but starting level 4, failures will start to occur. Evolving Treasures Some treasures can be evolved into better treasures. To evolve a treasure, you must collect the 2-3 specified ingredients and the base form of the evolved treasure. You can check what ingredients you still need by tapping on the treasure in the 'Evolve Treasures' menu. If you do not have sufficient ingredients, you can buy them with Magic Powder. Similarly to upgrades, treasure evolution may fail. You will not lose the treasure or ingredients if you fail. Rarely, a treasure can evolve into a Blessed treasure, which has better effects than the original. Whether Blessed evolution can be achieved through coin evolution is still disputed. Ingredients Ingredients are objects that need to be collected in order to evolve treasures. They can be found in Mystery Boxes that appear during runs, or can be made with Magic Powders. Different episodes give different ingredients in Mystery Boxes. These are only the basics of the game. There are many more aspects of the game to be covered later! Starting the game Lives '' Main article: Add me - Spring Edition'' You'll notice a bar on the top right corner that has hearts in it. That's the life meter. Everytime you play a game, one heart will disappear and you'll have to wait some time to get it back. When your life meter is empty, you'll have to wait some time before you can play your next game. To remedy this situation, go this forum and add people's Line IDs! Before long, your leaderboard will be full of people! Send people lives and they'll send you some back! Remember to turn your notifications ON, or else people will be unable to send you lives. Invite some new friends! Just below the Episode Map button is a yellow button called Invite Event. Tap it and invite some friends! By inviting friends to the game, you can get prizes such as Gold Drop, which is very useful for beginners' coin farming. After inviting 50 friends, you'll get 100 Crystals! You should use it to buy Angel Cookie, as her Magnetic Aura/treasure is very useful in the game. Free crystals '' Main article: Secret Code (event) '' There are some secret codes that can be entered to get free Crystals in the game. This is not a cheat! Tap the Settings icon (the gear button at the bottom left corner), go to Coupon, and enter the working codes! You should get a bonus 320 crystals. Use these crystals to buy Mint Choco Cookie, as he will be very helpful for earning coins later. Currency Coins Coin are the standard currency of the game. They can be obtained easily by playing and from Gifts Lucky Draw. They can be used to buy Cookies, upgrading Cookies, pets and treasures, and many others. It is unadvisable to exchange Crystals for them. Crystal Crystal is the premium currency in the game. Crystals are much harder to obtain than coins. Use them wisely, don't waste them! Other than purchasing, you can earn Crystal from: * Leveling up * Playing daily (1 per day) * Power+ Treasures that generate Crystals * Limited-time events * Invite Event * Coupon codes Some treasure gives chances for getting free Crystal for logging in daily. Most of them can be earned from purchasing Supreme Treasure Chest, but some can be obtained for free. Most users will recommend using the Crystal for purchasing the Extra Rare Egg, which gives random A-grade and S-grade pets, but it may not be the best idea for you. Remember again to use them wisely. Some players are managed to get high scores and good wealth because they're excellent on using Crystal very carefully. Other Currency Magic Powder is a special type of currency that cannot be purchased with Crystals. It can only be gained from extracting Treasures and Ingredients (or failing to evolve treasures), and can only be used to create ingredients. Gift Points can be obtained from inviting friends, sending/receiving lives, purchasing things and failing to upgrade treasures. For every 100 Gift Points, players may participate in the Gifts Lucky Draw, which allows players to win Coins, Boosts, Pets and rarely Cookies. Keys are used to play on Special Episode 1: Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. They cannot be sent or received and regenerate once every 20 minutes. They can be exchanged, 1 Key for 20 Lives 5 times a day. Spending Coins (and Crystals) wisely When you start the game, you are given a very limited amount of coins and farming methods. Crystals are also not easy to come by, since you'll probably not have a Crystal Engine yet, and you won't be getting much Crystal prizes from events. These are the things you should buy with Coins when you first start. Energy upgrades Don't bother with Jelly or Bonus Time upgrades, since your main problem here is going to be a lack of Energy. After you've achieved an Energy level of at least 20, you can start upgrading the other two. Buttercream Choco Cookie He'll give up to 25% extra coins per run, which is helpful for novice farmers. His unlock goal is very simple and you should be able to unlock him after your first game. Treasure upgrades The only treasures you should pay attention to are S-rank treasures, but they have an extremely high chance of treasure upgrades failing. Try not to use your crystals to upgrade treasures, especially for upgrades from Level 1 to 3 (they never fail)! Spending Crystals Angel Cookie Angel Cookie is one of two Cookies you should buy with Crystals due to her treasure, Angel Cookie's Holy Feather, which provides Magnetic Aura, a feature vital in any game or strategy. Mint Choco Cookie An extremely good investment for new and seasoned coin farmers alike. His unlock goal is difficult to reach too (Get 40 Cookies), and even experienced players opt to buy him with Crystals. As of April 2015, there are exactly 40 cookies, excluding Mint Choco Cookie himself, Ginger Claus and L-rank cookies. Extra Rare Eggs The only Pet eggs you should ever buy. After hatching an egg, upgrade the pet you just hatched, regardless of whether you like the pet or not, before hatching a new egg. This prevents spitbacks. Treasure evolution Treasure evolution with Crystals has a higher chance of becoming a Blessed treasure than those from coin evolution. Some treasures' Blessed effects are much better than the original, such as Limited Edition Colorful Jelly Crown, whose Blessed evolution gives a Mini Magnetic Aura. Big Supreme Treasure Sets 119 Crystals may look expensive, but it is much cheaper than to buy 7 Supreme Treasure Chests individually. These sets also give at least 3 S-rank treasures. Things NOT to spend your Crystals on Any other Cookie besides Angel and Mint Choco ''' Although their unlock goals may look formidable at first, they'll become easier to unlock when you get better than the game. Many players buy Cookies whose unlock requirements are to get a certain number of friends with Crystals, although these Cookies' unlock goals are actually the easiest to fulfil. To make matters worse, most of these cookies' abilities are considered inferior to others. '''Treasure upgrades It's just not worth it. Common and Rare Eggs These pets can be obtained from Pets Lucky Draw easily. Coins and Lives They're very easy to earn once you have many friends and are definitely not worth any Crystals. All in all, this is merely a recommendation. If you feel the need to spend Crystals on these, feel free to do so. Strategies Check out the list of Cookies and Pets to find out what each one exactly does. Coin Farming There's a main technique for harvesting coins called "Coin Farming". However, these tips will help users maximizing their coin farming. * Use Mint Choco Cookie as the main cookie. Equip Buttercream Choco Cookie as a relay. * Equip the Coin Scale pet, which converts points into coins every 4 seconds. If you do not have any treasures that increase points obtained from coins (such as the Hefty Elephant's Money Box), Fluffy Cheese Cat is more effective. * More coins can also be earned from using the Double Coins boost from Random Boost. * This combination is the most popular among coin farmers. Goodbye, Cheesecake Cookie! Prior to the release of Mint Choco Cookie, Cheesecake Cookie was a coin farming staple. Mint Choco Cookie was found to be more effective than Cheesecake Cookie in coin farming later. This is not to say Cheesecake is completely ineffective now - if you don't have Mint Choco Cookie yet, using her still can generate a good amount of coins. This article is helpful if you want to compare their effects. However, these cookies and treasures may not be easily accessible to newer players. If you do not have Cheesecake Cookie yet, this combination is a viable alternative. Auto Farming Another type of coin farming. Unlike coin farming, this type of farming does not require the player to pay attention to the game at all. Soda Cookie is used as his soda waves can help the cookie cross holes safely, while knocking away obstacles. This kind of farming usually gets around 7000-9000. Don't evolve the Wonder Donut. Some of you may be wondering why, since evolved treasures always have a better effect than the original. Well, if you compare both the Wonder Donut and it's evolution, the Grand Revival Donut, you'll notice that they both give the same amount of revives or lifts. The only thing different is the amount of Energy given for each revive. And what's that difference exactly? 3 energy. The Wonder Donut gives 37 Energy for each revive, while its evolution only gives 40. Either way, if you collide with an obstacle after you revive, you die. The worst part is, evolving the Wonder Donut requires two SS-rank ingredients and one S-rank ingredient, which are extremely expensive to create with Magic Powders and difficult to farm for. Save your ingredients for something better instead. XP Farming This type of farming focuses on earning XP instead of coins. It is very helpful for players at higher levels as leveling up becomes extremely challenging at those levels. The Chocolate Hardcover Workbooks can be replaced by any treasure that gives extra XP. Scoring (Episode 1) Although there is no definite combination for scoring, this combination is highly popular in Episode 1: Escape from the Oven. In later episodes, however, it becomes less effective and more diversified combinations will be seen. The 30% Increased Base Speed boost is used in lieu of 25% Slower Energy Drain to allow longer Coin Firework Parties, although this might be slightly more difficult to control. Why not Mint Choco Cookie? Despite Mint Choco Cookie being a better alternative for coin farming, the same cannot be said for Jelly Scale scoring. The reason for this lies in the 30% increased Base Speed boost. Mint Choco Cookie's coin production cannot be boosted or enhanced in any way as his coin production is random. Cheesecake Cookie's Coin Fireworks do not work the same way. Instead of generating a fixed number of fireworks, she generates fireworks during a certain period of time. While running faster, fireworks are generated faster, allowing more fireworks to be generated, and finally getting a higher score. Higher Scores Although some users may agree with a specific combination that will hit the highest score of the leaderboard, some players have proven themselves that different combination requires different technique. Each player has their own unique skill. Some people's recommendation for high score may not work for you, it's better to find out and keep trying what's fit better with you. * Check your friends' high score combination using the Friends button, at the bottom of the leaderboard screen. * Try to avoid hitting an obstacle and causing you to lose energy. In fact, each obstacle hit will make you lose millions of potential points in the future. *The Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather treasure is extremely useful, as not only does it give Magnetic Aura, it also increases the points gained from jellies. Its power is very vital for high scoring with any combination you own. *Both Magnetic Aura and Slower Energy Drain effect are vital for earning more scores while sustain on the longer run. Random boost can be reshuffled at half price until a useful one is in effect. *Here's a list of the most popular combinations as of Season 4. * Like any other game, don't get too nervous when playing. Just relax and believe in yourself. Tips and tricks! Here are some useful tips and tricks in the game. *Stages in Cookie Run are fixed, which means every obstacle will appear exactly where they are, only with a small jelly-related random variable that does not raise or lower the difficulty. Therefore, players can actually get used to the stages and run far. The only exception is the first stage of Escape from the Oven. * You can double jump at a hanging obstacle where you should have slide under. This is because the hit marker in the game is not registered as a "wall" to hurt the cookie. This is especially helpful in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, where Giant Gold Coins are found near to hanging obstacles. * Avoid using Magnet Jellies when pets that spawn items are equipped. Pets have a 'cool-down' period (the time needed to wait before the pet's next spawn), which will be paused while a Magnet Jelly is in effect. *When equipping Skating Queen Cookie or a treasure that gives performance points, an easy way to get these extra points is to tap the Jump button with two fingers at the same time. This will cause the game to recognize the tap as a double jump, but with the height of a normal jump, to prevent the cookie from falling into holes or hitting obstacles. *Bonus Time isn't worth upgrading beyond Level 30. Bonus Time caps out at 11 seconds, and all upgrades after level 30 just give score boosts. *Don't think you're completely safe in Giant Mode. While Giant, the Cookie can still fall through large holes (usually those which need double jumps, or delayed double jumps to cross). *Adventurer Cookie is ineffective for Mystery Box farming in Dragon's Valley as most of the portals to the Hidden Ruins are blocked by moving platforms. *Two Magnetic Drink treasures have a stronger combined Magnetic Aura than Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather, despite their individual Magnetic Auras being extremely weak. Therefore, equipping two magnetic drinks can be helpful, as it will drastically improve both attributes of the treasures and still have room for one more. **For example, two Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink is a better choice than one Angel Cookie's Holy Feather and Secret Admirer's Fresh Vegetable Juice. **Two Very Wet Drink is a better alternative than one Angel Cookie's Holy Feather and Wonder Donut. * If you don't know when to jump or slide, just follow the jelly trail. Some stages may prove to be a challenge due to their lack of one, so you'll just have to go by experience. * At the end of a power-up or a cookie ability, most of the cookie will go slightly invincible (cannot fall or hit obstacles) for 2 seconds. Use this precious time to get back on your feet. * Blast Jellies will make cookies invulnerable to holes. * Consider flipping the jump/slide button. You may be more comfortable with the other setup that you never know. * You can press the jump/slide button anywhere on the left and right side of the whole screen, not only on the buttons shown. Many people used this as an advantage for the so-called "double finger" jump to double jump very fast. * Remember. Safety first. In some occasions like collecting Invitation Jellies, a risk has to be taken. Do not focus on those, but focus on the stages as some of the Cookie's Abilities could lead you to your demise. Don't let all your hard work fall into failure. If you think it is unreachable or it might lead you to hit obstacles or fall into holes, just avoid it and keep running. Rate this Guide How helpful is the guide to you? If you feel that something should be improved or added, feel free to edit the page or leave a comment! ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Extremely helpful ★ ★ ★ ★ Very helpful ★ ★ ★ Quite helpful ★ ★ Not really helpful ★ Not helpful at all Category:Miscellaneous